Silver Lining
by GreenEyedIdiot
Summary: Edward and Bella are a soon to be divorced couple - will they realise that they can still have it all, before it's too late? E&B. AH/AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been rattling around in my head for quite some time now, and since I'm having no creative luck on my other stories, I decided to start this one once and for all.**

**As of now, I'm really not sure how long the story will be. I have a very vague outline of the chapters, but knowing me, I'll end up adding something I definitely didn't have planned – I'm unpredictable like that sometimes.**

**I want to send out a big thanks to my Beta for this story – 7 Ace. :)**

**So, without further ado – I give you the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

**BPOV:**

Checking my watch, I sighed, scooping up some toys that lay on the floor of the living room. I walked to the playroom with the armful of toys and dropped them into the treasure chest toy box.

"Mase! Your Dad is going to be here soon," I called up the stairs, reminding my son that he didn't have long to gather up his stuff.

"I'm way ahead of you, Mommy," he smiled proudly, hopping down the stairs before holding his 'Ben 10' bag up in the air as evidence.

"So it seems," I chuckled, picking up his jacket. He walked over to me, dropping his bag on the way.

"Mommy? Why can't you come to the zoo with me and Daddy?" Mase asked, his little eyebrows furrowed as I put his jacket on him. I paused before answering, trying to choose my words right. I never knew what to say to him when he asked questions like this. What do you say? He's four.

"Mommy has a lot of work to do, Sweets," I informed him, zipping up his coat.

"How about the next time?" he asked hopefully, his emerald eyes set on mine.

"We'll see, baby," I sighed, picking up one of his shoes and handing it to him. With a frown at my reply to his question, he took the shoe and put it on quickly. Mase never liked it when I didn't straight up answer his questions.

"Are you sure you have everything?" I asked, handing him the second sneaker. He nodded wordlessly at me, and only a second later, the doorbell chimed. Masen's face lit up and he ran to the door, flinging it open and throwing himself at the man before him. His carbon copy. Edward.

"How's my little man?" Edward chuckled, lifting him up to hug him tightly. Whilst they greeted each other, I bent down to retrieve Masen's bag.

"I'm good, Daddy." Mase nodded, his wide smile never faltering. Edward's gaze turned to me and he smiled crookedly. I would be lying to say that smile didn't still make my knees weak.

"How are you, Bella?"

"I'm okay," I lied. Truthfully, I was a lot less than okay.

"That's good," he replied with a nod. "I'll have Mase back before twelve tomorrow," he informed me, setting Mase back down on the ground. I held the bag out for him to take, knowing he'd only forget it if I didn't.

"Why don't you go to the car, buddy? I'll be there in a minute," Edward suggested to Mase, who nodded and turned to leave.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" I called after him, quirking one of my eyebrows up. I saw him laugh lightly as he ran back to me, wrapping his little arms around my waist.

"Bye, Mommy," he smiled before turning and running back down the driveway. I smiled to myself as I watched him hop into the car, his copper hair blowing in the light breeze.

"Thanks for this," Edward interrupted. I looked to him, meeting his emerald eyes. "I know it was short notice, but I wasn't informed until last night that I'd be off work, and I thought-"

"Edward, it's fine," I assured him. "It was a great idea. He's really looking forward to it."

Edward smiled at me again, to which I returned. We both stood there awkwardly until he gestured to the car.

"We better go."

"Have fun," I called after him as he walked down the driveway, before going back into the house and shutting the door behind me.

I leaned up against it once it was shut.

How had we ended up like this? I never would have thought that we'd be here – that we'd be living in separate places, passing our son over to one another every other day, but most of all, I never would have believed that we'd be getting divorced.

It was now six months since we separated, and every day since then had been the same. Terrible.

I missed being a family, having family outings with our son, tucking him in at night together. I missed the feeling of being loved, and loving someone back in the same way.

I hated the fact that Masen didn't have his father around at all times. I mean, he did stay with him two or three days a week, but I knew that wasn't enough for Masen. He missed his father, and if I was being completely and utterly honest with myself – so did I.

* * *

**Next chapter will be in our dear Edward's point of view and you'll get more insight on how they met and all that jazz. :P**

**Would you all be so lovely as to leave a review? I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)**

**~Niamh. XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is in Edward's point of view, and we'll get to see what's going on in his mind. :D**

**Thanks to Marie for looking over the chapter and editing my mistakes :o xD**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight…k?**

**EPOV:**

I sighed to myself as I opened the door to my one bedroom apartment. Flicking on the light, I threw my keys onto the hall table before making my way into the kitchen and opening the fridge, peering inside for something to eat. I spotted a pot of leftover noodles towards the back of the fridge, and took them out. They would have to do. After all, food is food.

I practically fell into the kitchen chair, feeling completely exhausted after my day's work. Yet again, I had worked over-time. Nearly two shifts in one go.

It's not that I'm some workaholic freak –yes, I love my job, but the real reason I have been working extra lately is to delay returning home. Or at least what home is now – here. This apartment.

I never would have thought that my home would be somewhere Bella isn't.

We met our senior year of High School. She had just moved to Forks from Arizona, and I had just moved there from Alaska. It was in Mr. Molena's Biology class when I first laid eyes on her. I remember the first thing that came into my mind when I saw her; Beautiful. I had never seen anyone that inhumanly stunning before. Long and wavy dark hair, porcelain skin, and deep chocolate eyes – she was the girl every guy wanted, and every girl wanted to be, and she didn't even realise it.

Straight away we connected, and both of us being new to the school, we stuck together. I introduced her to my brother Emmett and my sister, Alice who welcomed her into our tight knit group with open arms. We spent almost every moment together and soon enough we were the most talked about couple of Forks High.

Bella graduated from College first with Honours in Journalism, while I stayed in Medical School, studying to become a doctor.

On the eve of Bella's College graduation, I proposed to her in our meadow, and unbelievably she said yes. I couldn't believe that the amazing creature before me had agreed to become my wife.

We married only a year later in a small local church, and it was perfect. Both Bella and I had wanted a small and intimate wedding ceremony – only having our close family and friends present.

Only a few months later, Bella announced that she was pregnant with our first child, Masen Anthony Cullen. My life was simply perfect – I had Bella, the love of my life, and a perfect son. What more could I ask for?

We were happy, although we had our tough moments; everything worked itself out in the end. It was a year ago when cracks in our relationship began to surface. We just started fighting, I don't even know why it happened. It was always something small that exploded into a heated argument. And then one day, in the midst of a shouting match at each other, Bella suggested we go our separate ways. And we did. And it was the worst thing I had ever done in my entire life – letting her go.

That's how I ended up here, alone in this small apartment, thinking about how I let the love of my life slip through my fingers.

* * *

I walked up the driveway to what used to be my home – our home. As soon as I had pressed the doorbell, I could hear loud running footsteps until the door swung open and I was face to face with my mini me. Mase immediately flung himself into my arms, almost knocking the breath out of me.

"How's my little man?" I chuckled, lifting him up so I could hug him properly.

"I'm good, Daddy," Mase nodded, his wide smile never faltering. My gaze turned from my son to Bella, and I smiled at her in greeting. She looked stressed and tired, yet she still looked as gorgeous as ever.

"How are you, Bella?"

"I'm okay," she answered with a shrug.

"That's good," I replied with a nod of my head. "I'll have Mase back before twelve tomorrow," I informed her, setting Mase back down on the ground. Bella held Masen's bag out and he took it with a 'thanks'.

"Why don't you go to the car, buddy? I'll be there in a minute," I suggested to Mase, who nodded and turned to leave.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Bella called after him, quirking one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows up. I saw him laugh lightly as he ran back to us, wrapping his little arms around his mother's waist.

"Bye, Mommy." he smiled at her before turning and running back down the driveway.

"Thanks for this," I started. She looked to me, looking slightly surprised. Her chocolate eyes met my own. "I know it was short notice, but I wasn't informed until last night that I'd be off work, and I thought-"

"Edward, it's fine," she assured me. "It was a great idea. He's really looking forward to it."

I smiled at her again, to which she returned. We both stood there awkwardly until I gestured to the car.

"We better go."

"Have fun," I heard her call after me as I walked down the driveway. I turned around and watched as she entered the house again and shut the door behind her. With a sigh, I made my way to the car where my son sat, an excited expression adorning his face.

* * *

**Well? I just thought that maybe we needed some insight on how they met, and why the broke up. So, there it is. :)**

**Hope you all liked it, so please leave a review and tell me what you thought! :P**

**~Niamh. XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to thank you all for taking the time to review the last chapter. I very much appreciate it! :)**

**Again, Marie, thank you! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, k? But Masen is all mine. :P**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I was sitting comfortably on the couch, reading my favourite book –Wuthering Heights- intently. That's what I did whenever Edward had Masen. I caught up on some reading as something to occupy myself with. Don't get me wrong, I loved my alone time, but I wasn't used to being alone in the house with nothing to do for more than twenty-four hours at a time. Reading was my escape from the real world and into the world where everything is much simpler.

"Mommy, I'm home!" I heard Mase call out as he burst through the front door. I could vaguely hear Edward shushing him.

"Your Mom might be asleep, Mase. We better keep quiet, we don't want to wake her." I smiled to myself slightly at Edward's thoughtful nature as I got up from my position on the couch.

"Did you miss me?" I teased to Masen as I rounded the corner. I immediately took him into my arms, hugging him tightly.

"Not really." he shrugged, giving me a sly smirk. My mouth opened in shock horror.

"Is that right?"

"No." he giggled as I began tickling his sides. "I did, Mommy. I did!" I stopped tickling him to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Well, I might have." he laughed loudly before running off down the hallway before I got a chance to catch him – my sly little boy. Edward and I chuckled as we watched him disappear around the corner.

"Seems like he had a good time," I noted, looking back to Edward, who nodded his head at me in agreement.

"He loved the Giraffes," he informed me. Mase had only ever been to the zoo two times before, and after each time, he had a different favourite animal. "Though, I'm afraid he wants a pet Lion now as well. I think he's planning on asking you for one later," Edward added with a chuckle as he ran his hand through his messy hair. How I missed doing that…

"Maybe an ordinary household cat will do," I retorted with a snort.

"Well, there's your compromise." he smirked at me. He knew I was trying to teach Masen about compromises lately.

My smile was wide as I looked up at Edward. Our eyes connected and just for a second, my eyes were glued to his - unable to look away.

I coughed awkwardly, pulling my gaze away from his.

"Listen, I was wondering if you're free next Friday?" Edward looked at me curiously, almost hopefully. "Mase is in the school talent show, and I thought maybe we could both be there to support him."

"I'd love that." he nodded at me with a warm smile. "Thank you."

I smiled back at him before replying. "Edward, you don't need to thank me. He's your son, you deserve to be there. And he deserves to have you there."

Mase chose that moment to run into the room, holding up photos proudly.

"What's this?" I asked, kneeling down to his level. He shoved the pile of pictures into my hands.

"These are photos from the zoo! Daddy got them dolloped this morning,"

"Developed, sweetie," I corrected him with a chuckle. I glanced up to Edward who had his hand over his mouth, covering his smile.

"That's what I meant." Mase nodded at me. He stood beside me as I sifted through the photos. I stopped to laugh at one of them in particular; all that was in the picture was a close up of a nose. "That's my nose." Mase giggled, pointing at the picture in my hand.

"Did you take all of these by yourself?" I asked, staring lovingly at my little boy.

"Yep," he answered simply, nodding his head firmly.

"Wow, you did an excellent job, baby!" I praised him, pulling him closer into my side. Continuing to look through the pictures together, I couldn't help but stop at one of Edward and Masen together in front of the Giraffe's. Edward and Mase were holding hands and smiling widely at the camera, each of them holding an ice-cream (although most of Masen's ice-cream was on his face)

"Some nice man took that one for us," Mase informed me nonchalantly.

After I'd finished looking through the pictures, I handed them back to Mase, making sure to praise him yet again on his photography skills.

"Mase? Did you know that your Dad is coming to the Talent Show?" I asked over my shoulder as we made our way into the kitchen.

"You're coming to the show?" he turned his head to Edward.

"Sure am. I wouldn't miss it for the world, buddy," He replied, poking him playfully. I couldn't help but smile at the excited expression that was now spreading across my son's face.

"Did you know that I'm going to play piano?" he smiled up at Edward, who shook his head in response.

"I am, but I'm not so good."

"Not good?" Edward responded incredulously. "You're almost as good as me, and I've been playing since I was five…which was quite a long time ago." I laughed quietly to myself at the last part of Edward's statement.

"You think maybe you could help me?" Mase asked, looking up at Edward hopefully.

"I'd love to, but you'd have to ask your Mom first."

Masen's head turned in my direction and I was met with his pleading emerald eyes. How could I say no to them? How could I possibly say no to some father-son bonding time? I think that's what Mase misses the most, and I certainly didn't want to deprive him of that. Besides, maybe it'll settle his nerves about the whole thing.

"Of course he can," I decided with a roll of my eyes.

* * *

"You'll do brilliantly, baby. I know it," I said to Mase as he hopped out of the car. He nodded, but his eyebrows were still furrowed.

"You ready to kick ass, little man?" Emmett bellowed as he joined us, Rosalie rolling her eyes behind him.

"Em, language," I sighed, shaking my head at him. Rosalie snorted and then brought her hand up, smacking him loudly across the head, causing Masen to burst into laughter. She then turned to me with a smirk.

"How're you?" she asked, coming over to hug me in greeting.

"The usual," I laughed at her with a scoff.

"You look great, Mase!" Rose smiled down at Masen who rolled his eyes and looked down at his outfit again.

"I feel silly," he stated simply.

"Don't let your aunt Alice hear you say that," I snorted out a laugh. Alice had dressed poor Mase up in a little suit – complete with the bow-tie.

"Daddy!" Mase suddenly squealed, and I turned to see Edward walking towards us.

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" he asked him as he playfully ruffled his head of copper hair. Mase shrugged and looked down at his feet.

"Nervous," he admitted quietly.

"What have you got to be nervous about, buddy? You'll do great!" Edward encouraged.

"Really?" he asked, still unbelieving.

"Really," Edward nodded back at him. And just like that, Masen's nerves seemed to have temporarily vanished as he ran off towards his friends. I think it's safe to say that Masen's hero is his father, and anything Edward says, Mase believes.

"Well, he listens to you," I snorted. "He wouldn't believe me when I told him that," I whispered to Edward as we walked into the school building and began to sit down on the fold-out chairs.

"He looks very smart…Alice dress him?" Edward whispered back to me as we took our place.

"You bet." I laughed lightly. It didn't escape my notice that both Emmett and Rosalie had made sure that Edward and I were situated beside each other, but I let it drop. Tonight was about my son.

It wasn't long before the lights dimmed and the first contestant came out, a little girl in a fluffy pink dress singing 'Over The Rainbow'. Alice would absolutely love her.

Just as the performance ended, Alice and Jasper arrived, slipping into the row behind us. I could almost feel Alice's excitement as she waited for Mase to take to the stage.

We sat patiently throughout the other contestants performances. At one point, I felt Edward's hand brush up against mine, and both of us jumped at the sudden contact. I avoided looking at him as my hand continued to tingle at his slight touch. It was obvious that the electricity between us was still there.

Trying to ignore it, we didn't speak again and kept our eyes trained on the stage as we waited for Mase.

"He looks so cute!" Alice squealed from behind me when he finally walked onto the stage and sat in front of the piano.

"Hi. My name is Masen Anthony Cullen, and I'm going to play 'Ode To Joy'," he introduced. He cleared his throat before turning back to the piano and beginning to play. I smiled proudly as the music filled my ears. He played it slower than it's supposed to be, but he got through it without a hitch.

At the end, we all gave him a loud round of applause, and I snuck a look at Edward; a look of pride set on his features.

The rest of the night went in the same fashion, and we finally got to the results.

"And the winner is…" Mrs. Cosgrave, the school principal announced as she ripped open the envelope holding the winner's name. "Masen Cullen!"

We all cheered loudly (Alice screeching behind me) as Mase walked back onto the stage, a shy grin on his face as he accepted his miniature award.

"You were amazing up there, baby," I said to him as we walked out of the school building.

"Thanks Mommy."

"And, I think the suit got you some good looks from the ladies," Alice giggled, nudging him. He looked up at her, a confused expression on his face at her comment. "You looked handsome," she clarified. Mase looked over at me, an unbelieving look set on his face as he rolled his eyes.

It was getting late, so everybody decided to go straight home. I stopped at the car while Mase said goodbye to Edward. I couldn't hear what was being said, but Masen was flailing his arms wildly as he explained something to Edward, who looked to be listening intently.

It was quiet on the way home in the car, the only noise was the hum of the car's engine and the splat of raindrops as they hit the windshield. The quietness had led me to believe that Mase had fallen asleep in the back of the car, so I was slightly startled to hear his voice speak up in the somewhat silence.

"Mommy?" he started.

"Hm?"

"I liked tonight," he stated simply. I glanced at him briefly in the rear-view mirror.

"The show?" I asked.

"Well, I liked that too, but mostly, I liked having you _and_ Daddy there," he clarified, looking out the window. "I kind of missed that."

My eyes turned back to the road as his words lingered in my head.

"Yeah, me too, sweets," I muttered, the sound barely above a whisper. "Me too."

* * *

**So…**

**I don't know if you all knew this or not, but FF was being a total pain in the ass all weekend, and I was unable to update this story sooner...but, I want to send out a special 'Thank you' to Dremmeng who suggested a fix for the FF chapter update problem! I'm sure there are now a lot of eternally grateful authors out there! :D**

**Anywho, I'd love it if you could take just a minute of your time to review! :)**

**~Niamh. XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been quite busy lately (projects and being sick is not a good combination) so I haven't managed to reply to all the reviews for the last chapter, but I'm thanking you all now. :)**

**Also, I was asked the ages of Edward and Bella in one of the reviews for the last chapter, and I realised that I really didn't give you much insight into that. So here are the ages;**

**Edward, Bella, Alice – Aged 28.**

**Emmett – Aged 29.**

**Rosalie – Aged 31.**

**Jasper – Aged 33.**

**Masen – Aged 4.**

**Ava (Alice and Jasper's daughter, who I haven't properly introduced until now) - Aged 3.**

***Not much actually happening in this chapter, I just thought we'd add in a little girl talk. ;) I think Bella needs it.**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Twilight. If I did, Edward would me married to me.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

"Tea or coffee?" I asked, pausing at the cupboard. Alice hummed in thought for a second before deciding on tea. I looked to Rose who opted for a coffee, telling us how much she needed a pick me up.

"That's probably about right, I don't think you need any more energy," I snorted out a laugh to Alice as I took out a tea bag, and dropped it into a mug.

"Your just jealous," she huffed, sitting herself down at the table.

"Daddy says that Mommy is like a windup toy," Ava giggled at the table, her small hand coming up to cover her mouth as she laughed. She looked to Alice slyly under her dark eyelashes.

"Cheeky," Alice scoffed with a roll of her eyes as she leaned over the table to poke her daughter playfully.

I smiled at them as I set the mug of tea in front of Alice, and a mug of coffee in front of Rose. "Do you want to go play with Mase? I think he might be watching cartoons in the playroom," I suggested to Ava, taking a seat at the table myself. She nodded her head before hopping off the chair and skipping out of the room, her dark hair swishing as she went.

"So," Alice began, taking a sip of her tea, "what's new?"

I shrugged as I tried to think of something – truthfully, there really wasn't anything exciting happening in my life.

"Well…I have some news," Alice smiled widely at us, excitement almost rolling off her in waves. I sat up a little straighter, waiting for her to continue. "I'm pregnant," she almost squealed. My eyes widened momentarily before I pulled her into a hug, whispering my congratulations into her ear.

"This is fantastic news!" I smiled as we pulled away from our embrace.

"How far along are you?" Rose asked as she leaned over to lightly hug her. I couldn't help but notice the look on Rosalie's face. She was smiling, but it wasn't right, there was an underlining emotion behind it – sadness. Knowing the reason for this, I reached over to inconspicuously rub Rose's arm in comfort as Alice gushed about the details of her pregnancy.

I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of my sister-in-law; she had a loving husband, a beautiful daughter and another baby on the way. She had what looked to be a happy and fulfilling family.

"Emmett and I are still trying for a baby," Rose suddenly piped up. I had known this, she had confided in me several times when the tests had come back negative.

Alice's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "This is great! How long have you been trying?" she asked happily, taking another sip of her tea.

Rose looked to me before looking down at her hands, "A little over a year,"

There was a slight silence at her answer, before Alice optimistically responded.

"I'm sure it'll happen soon, Rose," she nodded her head, causing Rose to sigh in response.

"Yeah, I know…I'm frustrated is all. I mean, Bella has Mase, you have Ava and another baby on the way. I'm just so ready to be a Mom…to start a family."

"And it will happen, Rose," I said to her gently. "These things just take time, you know?"

"I know," she smiled slightly. "I guess, I'll just have to stick with spoiling your kids until I get one of my own." she laughed.

Our conversation soon led to lighter subjects – Alice informed us that she met Jessica Stanley at the local supermarket recently, dragging three children under the age of four behind her.

"She looked pretty stressed," Alice nodded. After taking another sip of her tea, she continued, "I got to talking with her; she married Mike."

This piece of information caused me to roll my eyes, and caused Rose to giggle lightly in the corner.

"I always knew he had bad taste." Rose shook her head.

"Aw, she's not that bad," I laughed. Rose looked at me incredulously.

"She spent our entire senior year hitting on Edward."

"Oh yeah," I groaned, remembering how she just couldn't get the hint. "Okay, she is that bad."

"Speaking of my brother…how are things with you two?" Alice asked, and I swore I could catch a hopeful glint in her eyes. I looked down at the table and pretended to be wiping crumbs off it.

"I got the divorce papers," I informed them simply. Looking up, I was met with two worried gazes.

"And did you sign them?" Rose asked, leaning forward. I looked from her to Alice and then back down at the table. "No."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Alice asked in almost a whisper. I shrugged, not knowing the right way to answer the question. I was hesitant to sign the papers; it's not as easy as it might sound. As soon as they're signed, that's our five years of marriage gone. Over. And I was starting to become uncertain if that's what I truly wanted.

"I don't know, Ali," I sighed, my hand coming up to rest on my forehead. "On one hand, we broke up for a reason and maybe I should just sign the papers and get it over with," Alice opened her mouth to say something, but I held my hand up and continued, "But, on the other hand, I'm not entirely sure I want to let five years of marriage slip through my fingers just like that."

"Why don't you guys try and work it out?" Rose suggested. "Get counselling. And if that doesn't help, then you can call it quits."

I hummed to myself as I let her words sink in, letting myself consider my options. After all, it wasn't just me in this situation; I had to think about what was best for my son.

* * *

**Pretty uneventful chapter, but I just thought Bella needed a wake-up call. She needs to weigh in her options! :P**

**Again, thank you to Marie (7 Ace) who pre-read and edited the chapter. ^_^**

**I'm going to leave you all to review. ;P**

**~Niamh. XxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so first up, I wanted to say that I have two **_**wonderful**_** banners for this story. Both of them were done by EnchantedMinds. She really did a fantastic job on them, so please go check them out (they're on my profile).**

**A big thank you to Marie, who Beta'd the chapter for me! :)**

**Disclaimer: Definitely don't own Twilight. :( I know…it sucks. If I did, Edward would be all **_**mine**_**! ^_^**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I sat at the kitchen table, my head resting in my hands. Every so often, my eyes would peek through my fingers, staring straight at the bundle of white papers. My head lifted from my hands as I sighed, pulling the papers closer to me. My eyes immediately darted towards the highlighted word; Divorce and I quickly shoved them away from me again, for what must have been the tenth time that morning. Pushing my chair back with a loud squeak, I made my way over to the kitchen cabinet, throwing the papers into the first drawer.

Masen walked into the room at that moment, dragging his feet along the floor as he tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"Just the man I was hoping to see," I smiled at him, grabbing the plate of pancakes I had prepared earlier. I walked over to the table, setting them down.

"You see, Mommy has a bit of a dilemma," I started. "She made entirely too much pancakes, and needs someone to help eat them," I pondered playfully, sitting down at the table. Mase walked over, his eyes set on the plate of food. He turned to me, smiling mischievously.

"They're my favourite, ya know," he hummed in thought before continuing, "Maybe I could help?"

I laughed lightly as I pulled out an extra fork, handing it to him. He smiled widely as he took it, sitting opposite me at the table. I chuckled as he immediately shovelled a huge forkful of pancakes into his mouth, Uncle Emmett style.

"Mm," he mumbled around the mouthful of food, as he rubbed his belly.

"Are you excited about spending the day with your Dad?" I asked whilst leaning over to wipe some chocolate syrup off his chin.

He nodded his head vigorously.

"He said we can visit Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme, and then," Mase leaned forward, his eyes widening as he whispered the next line. "He said if I'm good, he might take me to Toys R Us and buy me something cool,"

I smiled at my son's obvious excitement and I brought my hand up to ruffle his already naturally messy hair.

"Of course you'll be good, when are you ever bold?" I chuckled as I stood up, collecting the now empty plate. "Now, you better go get dressed, Daddy will be here soon," I reminded him, gesturing to the clock on the wall.

* * *

As soon as the doorbell chimed, I called up the stairs to Masen, telling him to hurry down, before I swung the door open, revealing Edward.

He greeted me with a smile as he stepped inside the door.

"Mase is just gathering up his stuff," I informed him, before picking up Masen's bag and placing a change of clothes inside. Mase

When I looked up, Edward had ventured into the living room, and was now looking intently at the various pictures I had lined across the mantelpiece. Setting the bag down on the floor, I made my way towards him.

"You still have that picture," Edward noted, sounding more than surprised. I looked to where he was pointing and smiled slightly when I saw what he was referring to. At the very end of the mantle, stood a photo of just Edward and I. It was taken the night of my college graduation – the night we got engaged. We stood wrapped up in each other, Edward's arms resting around my waist as his chin sat on my shoulder. My head was turned slightly towards him, nothing but love held in my gaze as we smiled at each other.

"It was a good night," I shrugged, tearing my eyes away from the picture. When I finally looked back at Edward, his eyes bore into mine.

"What happened to us, Bells?" he almost whispered, his eyes filled with emotion. His question took me off guard and I stood there, opening and closing my mouth a few times, before finally shaking my head sadly.

"I don't know," my voice was barely above a whisper, and I was uncertain if he had heard my reply at all.

Our conversation was cut short as Masen walked in, shoving a teddy bear into his bag.

"I'm ready," he announced happily, smiling at both of us.

"What about your shoes?" I asked, glancing down at his feet. A light blush filled his cheeks as he giggled at himself, before he took off towards his room again.

"I better make sure he has everything," I decided, turning away from Edward. As I turned, my foot got caught on the edge of the rug, sending me flying forward. My eyes automatically closed, expecting to hit the floor, but instead, a pair of familiar cool arms grabbed me, saving me from my fall.

My eyes snapped open and immediately met Edward's emerald orbs. We stood up slowly, yet his arms never moved from their place around my waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes searching mine. I simply nodded, my hands still clutching his shirt.

I briefly noticed his eyes glancing towards my mouth and before I could comprehend what was happening, his lips were on mine for the first time in six months. My eyes fluttered closed and I immediately reacted, moving my lips against his. His hands came up to cradle my face as our kiss became more serious. The kiss sent shivers up my spine, a familiar, yet somehow new feeling. His tongue ran across my bottom lip, and I automatically granted him access, causing us both to moan simultaneously as our tongues met.

The sound snapped me out of my haze, and my eyes shot open as I pushed him away, breaking our kiss.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly as I stepped further away from him. "You can't just kiss me like that," I glared at him.

"You kissed me back, Bells," he reasoned, taking a step forward.

I, once again, took a step back, rolling my eyes at him.

"You caught me off guard," I explained pathetically, folding my arms across my chest as I shook my head. "We can't do this,"

"Why not?" he questioned, "It doesn't have to be over for us,"

"Yes, it does, Edward," I sighed, bringing my hand up to rub my forehead. "We split up for a reason…we can't just suddenly go back there,"

Before he could say any more, I walked to the bottom of the stairs, calling for Masen to come down.

"Bells, we need to talk about this," he whispered, gently grabbing my arm and turning me to face him. "We can make it work,"

I wanted to believe him, I truly did, but something inside me was telling me otherwise.

"What if we can't, Edward?" I answered back. "We're not the only ones to think about in this situation. If we can't work it out, it's not only us that'll be hurt, but so will Masen,"

Our son chose that moment to make an appearance. He smiled and laughed lightly, completely oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Be good," I warned Mase as I leaned down to kiss his forehead. He looked at me incredulously, before assuring me that he would; he wanted his new toy from Toys R Us.

As Edward and Mase walked towards the front door, Edward glanced back at me. I looked away, not wanting to be sucked in by his intense gaze. I heard him sigh, before the front door opened.

And then, he was gone.

* * *

**Can you find it in your heart to review? Please? :P And remember, I'm open to any suggestions or ideas you have! So let me know! :D**

**~Niamh. XxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. It's been...a really long time. o_o I apologize. D:  
**

**Thank you, Marie, for editing! :) And, if there are _any_ readers still out there, who haven't given up on the story, then I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

**BPOV:**

"Did you get all of your homework done for tomorrow?" I asked as I put Masen's books back into his small schoolbag.

"Mhmm. All but one sum," he replied, walking over to me. "It's a big number sum."

I looked over at him, his eyebrows furrowed as he thought. "Well, what was it?"

"10 + 6" he replied, his face full of confusion. I smiled lovingly at my boy and thought for a second before I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bowl of grapes. I gestured for him to join me as I walked over to the kitchen table.

"You say it's 10 + 6…" I muttered as I took ten grapes from the bowl and laid them out on the table in front of him. "How many have we got here?" I asked, pointing to them.

"..ten." he said, a quizzical expression set on his face.

I pushed the bowl towards him. "Now you have to add six."

He leaned forward on his elbows as he picked six grapes from the bowl and set them beside the other ten.

"How many do we have now?"

A look of concentration covered his face as he counted each grape out loud. "One, two, three, four…" he mumbled the rest of the numbers until he came to the last grape. "Sixteen…?" he asked uncertainly as he looked up to me.

"Sixteen! That's it," I cheered at him. "Good work, Baby."

He smiled proudly up at me before picking up a grape and popping it into his mouth.

"How're you feeling?" I asked as I gathered the grapes up. He looked quite flushed, and me being me, I wanted to keep an eye on him.

"Fine," he responded, stealing another grape.

I got up and walked around the table, placing the back of my hand on his forehead.

"You're a little warm, Baby," I noted. I hummed to myself as I brought the bowl back to the fridge. I didn't want to worry too much – other than the slight temperature, he seemed more than fine.

The phone rang, and my previous thought was backed up when Mase leapt from the chair and ran straight to it. He seemed to be full of energy.

"Hi Aunt Alice," He said happily into the phone. I leaned against the wall, watching him giggle at whatever she was telling him. "Mommy's here. She's been helping me with numbers."

I waited while he finished talking to her, before he handed me the phone.

"Alice?"

I made my way into the living room, and sat on the edge of the couch as I listened to her complain.

"And, he even tried to tie my shoelaces the other day."

"Yeah…"

"My shoelaces, Bella!" she shrieked. "I'm pregnant. I'm not elderly or an invalid."

"Well…he's just trying to help, Alice," I reasoned.

"Men are just so…Ugh," she grumbled on the other end of the line. "And hey, have you talked to my brother yet?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly puzzled.

"He won't shut up about you hating him, and that he screwed things up even more. What's that about?" she questioned. I hadn't told her about the kiss, or that things have been almost unbearably awkward since.

I stayed silent on the other end of the phone, contemplating on what to say to her.

"Bells…?"

With a sigh, I got up and walked out of the room. I made sure I was out of Masen's earshot, before I began to tell her everything.

"See Bells? This is what I mean. You still love him," Alice scoffed, and I could almost feel her eyes rolling. "And it's damn obvious that he still loves you."

"It's not that simple, Alice, and you know it," I huffed into the phone.

"So, what? You're just going to give up?"

"I'm not giving up, I'm just…"

"Giving up." Alice snorted.

"I'm not. I'm just…trying to consider everyone in this situation," I muttered.

* * *

The relationship between Edward and I had been spiraling downward. We weren't… well, we just weren't 'Edward and Bella' anymore. We were two people who fought over the tiniest thing. Who argued over work hours, and who accused each other of going astray. Our entire relationship was argument after argument, and we hated each other because of it. And in the end, we just couldn't take anymore.

"Mommy?" I heard Mase call, snapping me out of my thoughts. I spun around just in time to see him bounding into the kitchen, a look of wonder on his face.

"Look at this!" he said to me, his eyes wide. He rose his arm up in the air, pointing at a little purple spot.

"What's this?" I asked, taking his arm and bringing it towards myself for a closer look.

"I don't know. They were just there this morning. They look cool!"

I shoved the sleeve of his pajama top up, only to come face to face with a whole bunch of little purple spots. My eyes widened as I grabbed his second arm, taking a look. Purple spots? Could it be meningitis? My eyes scanned the rest of his body, finding even more pinpoint spots dotted around his skin.

"Oh my god," I mumbled, as I quickly stood up, dashing towards the phone. I grabbed it and quickly dialed the number of the only person who could help right now. He answered on the second ring, his voice sounding slightly surprised.

"Edward. It's me, Bella. I need your help, I think something is wrong with Mase."

* * *

**Got a second to review? I'd love to hear your thoughts! ^_^**

**Hopefully I'll be back in the next few days with another update. :)**

**~ Niamh. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Marie for pre-reading this! ^_^ She's a gem :P  
**

**I feel like the chapter is a little too jumpy, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. :)**

* * *

**BPOV:**

"What do you mean something is wrong with him?" Edward asked, a worried tone taking over his voice.

"He's got spots all over his body." My eyes darted towards Mase who was inspecting the little pinpoint dots on his arm. "They're kind of purple in color."

"How long has he had them?" Edward immediately responded.

"I don't know, he came down this morning with them," I said panicky, and my hand shot to my forehead.

"It's okay, Bella. Bring him in to the hospital and we'll get him checked out. I'm here already, for my shift," he said into the phone. I could hear him walking around and shuffling papers in the background.

Taking his advice, I grabbed the keys and picked Masen up, carrying him out to the car. I didn't care that he was still in his pajamas. My worried side was coming out, and it was telling me to get him checked out as soon as possible.

"Where are we going?" he asked, his face showing nothing but confusion, as I buckled him in.

"Daddy's just going to take a look at those spots, baby," I sighed, hopping into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

* * *

I rushed through the hospital doors, my hand grasping Masen's tightly. I knew my way around the hospital well. Me being the klutz I am, I was in here often.

"I think they're cool…" Mase marveled to himself as he walked beside me.

My eyes scanned the place before I came to the reception desk, most likely looking flustered, and let out a loud sigh.

Angela looked up in surprise.

"Bella," Angela smiled. "Edward told me you'd be coming in. He's-" she began to say, before she was interrupted.

"Bella! Mase!" Edward called, appearing by my side in his white coat.

"Daddy!" Mase smiled widely up at his father.

"How're you feeling, buddy?" Edward asked, kneeling down so he was eye level with him. Mase responded whilst Edward inspected the dots on his arms.

"Where else are they?" Edward asked, looking up at me.

"Everywhere. His back, his stomach, his legs," I rambled, my hands flailing wildly as I explained. Edward nodded, before looking to Angela.

"Could you page Dr. Saunders, and tell him to get down here as soon as possible?"

Angela looked at her computer before replying to Edward's demand, "He's in surgery for the next hour."

"Then get Dr. Volturi down here," he growled in response, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. He turned to a nurse, mumbling something, before she briskly walked off.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed. I followed him to the corner of the room. He sighed before replying.

"I need to do some tests before we can determine what it is. Right now, it looks a lot like meningitis." My eyes widened at the word. It was the one word I was praying wouldn't come out of his mouth. "Has he been ill lately? Dizziness? High temperature? Cramps?"

"His temperature was a little high last night and he had a slight cough, but he seemed fine, so I thought nothing of it."

"Okay. Well, we're going to do some tests, and hopefully we'll know what it is for sure soon."

* * *

Before long, Mase was lying in one of the hospital beds after getting a general blood test and a blood test that counts his blood cells and platelet levels - along with several other tests for various different illnesses.

I ran my hand through his unruly copper hair as he started to doze off. I tried to act normal while he was awake, but the truth was, I was scared shitless. What if he had something serious? Then a terrifying thought came to my mind: What if it was life threatening?

I couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

A knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts and my eyes shot up, immediately meeting with Edward's. He was leaning against the door, his head cocked to the side slightly as he looked on.

Glancing down at my son again, I leaned forward, planting a light kiss on his forehead before I joined Edward outside.

"Any news?" I asked hopefully, folding my arms across my chest.

"Not yet, the results should be in soon," he replied. He looked down at a foil covered object in his hands before looking back at me. "I… brought you a sandwich," he added, holding it up. I cracked a small smile and took it from him.

"Thanks."

"Bella, listen, everything will be okay," he assured me, his voice sounding so certain.

"What if something's wrong?" I worried, looking down at my feet. I could feel the tears build up as I listened to Edward's assurance. "I just…I can't lose him, Edward. He's all I have," I whimpered. Almost as soon as the words escaped my mouth, Edward drew me into his chest, circling his arms around me. I let out a deep breath, as I wrapped my arms around his waist and lay my head against his chest.

"I promise you. Nothing is going to happen to him," Edward said confidently.

His voice, the closeness of his body, _everything_, made me feel ten times better.

* * *

"Mrs. Cullen?" Dr. Volturi called me, gesturing for me to join him outside the door. I quickly got up and made my way outside, Edward following closely behind me.

"We have your son's blood tests back," he started, looking down at his file briefly before handing it over to Edward.

"It's not meningitis," he stated, "he has acute ITP."

I looked at Edward, in confusion. "ITP? What's that?"

"Idiopathic Thrombocytopenic Purpura. It basically means that the blood doesn't have enough platelets to form blood clots," he explained.

"He has acute ITP, which means that it's temporary, not permanent," Dr. Volturi added.

"So, it's nothing serious?" I asked, looking from Edward to Dr. Volturi.

"Nothing serious. He'll need to come in for weekly check-ups until his platelet count goes back to normal, but other than that, he's fine." Edward smiled.

"Indeed," Dr. Volturi agreed. "I'm going to keep him on a drip tonight, then he's perfectly fine to go home tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow? So he's going to be okay?"

"He's going to be alright, Bella." Edward smiled widely at me.

_My son was fine. He was going to be okay._

I let out a huge sigh of relief before a smile made its way across my face, matching Edward's, and before I knew it, Edward had enveloped me into his arms again. I closed my eyes in contentment, _enjoying_ his embrace.

And that's when it hit me. I really was _still in love with him_.

* * *

**I thought it was about time she saw the obvious. :D  
**

**So all is good with Masen ^_^ I had ITP when I was almost seven years old. Some of the stuff here is coming from memory, but I obviously had to do some research into it...for the doctor talk and whatnot. :) **

**I've already started working on the first half of the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be up within a few days! :D**

**Talk to you all soon :)**

**~Niamh. xXx  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm rather happy with how this chapter turned out :)**

**A huge thank you to Marie, for proofreading and editing the chapter! She's a star! :)**

* * *

**BPOV:**

"And what do you have to eat more of?" the elder nurse asked my son with a smile, as she finished checking his blood pressure.

"Green veggies!" he replied, smiling up at her.

"Spot on." She chuckled, gathering up her equipment and walking towards me.

"I bet you're relieved to be able to take him home." She smiled kindly.

"Oh, indeed I am."

She patted my arm, before turning to wave at Mase, who returned it excitedly. Nurse Webber was his favorite, she'd always have a lollipop for him when Edward brought him to work.

She turned to walk out of the room before stopping abruptly and swiveling around to face me again.

"Oh, and good luck with you and Dr. Cullen," she whispered, sending me a wink, before she exited the room.

I stood still, thinking over what she'd said. 'Good luck with you and Dr. Cullen' ? Is it really that obvious to everyone that me and Edward still held a connection?

It was clear to me now, about Edward and I. I hadn't seen it before. Actually, scratch that, I'd seen it…I just didn't want to believe it. Alice and Rose had pointed it out to me on numerous occasions, yet I tried to bury it in the back of my mind. Tried to ignore it. Mainly because, deep down, I was scared. I was scared of wanting to be with him…Scared of us failing again.

I pushed my worries aside, trying to get my mind to think clearly. I was sure that I was still in love with him…and I wanted to be with him again. I wanted there to be an 'us' again.

In that moment, I only knew of one thing to do…and that was to tell him. To tell him how I really felt.

"Are you excited to be going home, buddy?" Edward asked, ruffling Masen's hair as we walked out of the hospital together.

"Very," Mase replied, wide eyed. "The food was _yuck_," he stated, his face twisting in disgust, causing both Edward and I to chuckle.

"Well, as soon as we get home, we'll get some proper food into you." I smiled down at him.

"Can we have pasta?" he asked looking up at me with hopeful emerald eyes.

"Sure we can."

"Can Daddy stay and have some, too?" he asked, that hopeful look still twinkling in his eyes. I looked up at Edward to see him staring down at his feet as he walked.

"Of course," I replied after a few seconds, my response causing Edward's head to shoot up in my direction. Mase simply cheered and continued walking, oblivious to the 'thank you' Edward had mouthed to me.

* * *

I stood in front of the sink, washing up the dishes after our meal. Edward had stayed for lunch and dinner…and I liked it. I liked having him around again, and it was blatantly obvious that Mase felt the exact same way.

"I win!" I heard my son shout from the living room.

Smirking to myself, I continued the task at hand as I listened to my son's laughs as Edward no doubt tickle tackled him.

"I surrender! I surrender!" Mase squealed, and suddenly I heard two sets of footsteps drawing closer to the kitchen.

"Guess who won?" Mase smirked, looking smug.

"This time." Edward poked his son playfully. "Guess who won, this time,"

"And the next time," Mase added defiantly with a firm nod of his head. "You ready for a rematch?" he challenged Edward, quirking his eyebrow at him.

"You're on, buddy." Edward grinned down at him. "How about you put your pajamas on first?"

"Good idea," I said, looking over my shoulder at my son, who obligingly agreed. "And don't forget to brush your teeth!" I called after him, before turning back to the sink.

The room was silent for a few moments, neither Edward nor I attempting to start conversation.

"Need a hand?" he suddenly asked, walking up to stand beside me.

I smiled kindly, grabbing a tea cloth and holding it out for him to take.

"I'll wash, you can dry,"

Like old times.

Edward's trademark crooked smile spread across his face. It was a smile that always made me weak in the knees, and this time was no exception.

We washed and dried in a rather comfortable silence before I spoke up.

"Mase seems happy tonight," I noted, scrubbing the remnants of tomato sauce off the plate.

"He's glad to be getting good food again," he chuckled in response, nudging my arm gently. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face, as I glanced at Edward from the corner of my eye.

"It's because you're here," I commented. "He's missed you,"

"I've missed him, too," he said fondly. "And you," he added in a whisper, causing my hand to stop mid scrub.

I looked up at Edward, our eyes immediately locking. We stood staring at each other for a few moments before I finally tore my eyes away from him, and began washing the plate in my hands.

"I'm sorry." I sighed after a moment, setting the final plate down and drying off my hands. "For everything that's happened between us," I added, noting Edward's puzzled expression.

Edward dropped the towel onto the counter and turned to face me. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about," he said to me softly, stepping closer to me. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes, as he reached out and gently took my hand in his, pulling me closer to him. We were so close…if I tilted my head up a little more, our lips would be touching. I was about to do just that when a little voice interrupted me, causing Edward and I to jump apart.

"Look what I found!" Mase said loudly, his eyes trained on a little figurine in his hands. "I've been looking for this for days!" He smiled, holding it up for us to see.

Well, that effectively ended that moment.

* * *

"He's out like a light." Edward laughed quietly, as he made his way down the stairs. He had just finished reading Mase a bedtime story, much to his delight.

"He's tired out." I smiled, leaning my head back against the sofa.

Edward slowly walked over and plunked himself down beside me, closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath. I stared up at him, admiring his perfect features.

"I need to ask you a question," he mumbled, opening his eyes. I sat up straighter on the couch, as I urged him to continue. His face suddenly turned serious, and he turned to face me completely. "Bells…I want you back," he stated simply. "I'm still in love with you."

His honest statement momentarily shocked me, I hadn't expected him to be that straightforward about it.

In my state of shock, I sat there, my mouth slightly hung open.

"Bells, we have a connection, and not just _a_ connection, but _the_ connection. The one people spend their whole life trying to find," he said to me, taking my hand in his. "I guess…I just need to know, if there's a chance for us?" His beautiful emerald eyes held nothing but hope and love.

I was at a loss for words. I wanted to tell him that I wanted him back, too. That there _was_ a chance for us…but no words would come out of my mouth.

Instead, I flung myself forward, crashing my lips against his. He immediately moved his hand to the back of my neck, bringing me closer to him, as his lips moved perfectly with mine. Unable to resist, I brought my hands up and tangled them through his messy bronze hair – something I had missed doing.

When we finally broke away from each other for air, he placed his forehead against mine, a wide smile adorning his face.

"I want you back, too," I whispered to him breathlessly.

* * *

**Finally back together ! :D _Eep!_**

**_Possible_ lemon in the next chapter. Just a warning. I haven't totally decided yet. :P_  
_**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! They're much appreciated, and I love each and every one ^_^**

**Until next time,**

**Niamh.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I think we all know by now that I definitely do not own Twilight. If I did, Edward would be married to me.  
**

**Wow...wait...what is this? An update? ****  
**

**Yes, you are seeing things correctly. I have just updated the story. _Finally. _  
****I just felt really unmotivated about this story, and I wasn't going to write another chapter if I wasn't going to give it the thought and effort it deserves. Therefore, I pushed it to the back of my mind. I just got an urge to write the rest of the story today. I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter! ****  
**

**You can expect another update in a day or two! I promise. **_**  
**_

**Also, I have two other stories in the works. I have about 5 chapters of one written, but I don't think I'll upload the first chapter just yet. I'm going to wait until I figure out where I'm going with it. Lets just say, it's not the most upbeat story. Which is unusual for me.  
**

**Anyway, back to chapter 9 of Silver Lining...  
**

**I have a little lemony treat for you.  
**

* * *

_"I want you back, too," I whispered to him breathlessly._

His wide smile was contagious, and we both sat there, staring goofily at each other.

He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against my lips again, making me sigh in contentment.

"So, we're back together?"

"Yes silly," I giggled in confirmation. He chuckled, the beautiful smile never leaving his face.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his. What started out as an innocent kiss, soon evolved into something much more intense. I straddled him on the sofa, as we kissed hungrily, our tongues battling against each other. He was winning of course, but I couldn't care less, I was far too occupied with the feeling on his hands roaming the bare skin of my back.

I had missed this so much more than I had realised.

I wanted to feel him again.

With great difficulty, I tore my lips away, pressing my forehead against his.

"We can't do this here," I breathed out. He simply nodded, his eyes never leaving my own.

I stood up, holding my hand out for him to take. His face held an almost shocked expression as I took his hand in mine and headed for the bedroom.

"Bells," he practically whispered as I shut the door of the bedroom. "are you sure about this?"

The sound of the lock turning in the door was all that could be heard in the otherwise silent room.

"Never been more sure," I grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards me and immediately attaching my lips to his. His response was instant, moving his lips furiously against mine as he dragged me towards the bed.

He fell onto the bed, pulling me on top of him. My hands roamed, and I marvelled at how good his chiselled chest felt under my fingertips, even with a shirt on.

I sat up, straddling his waist, and pulled off my t-shirt in one move. He almost immediately brought his hands up to palm my breasts through the material of my bra.

Our lips crashed together once more.

I breathed heavily into his mouth, trailing my hands down and tugging on his shirt, hinting for him to remove it. He swiftly pulled it over his head, and I smirked to myself, seeing that perfectly sculpted chest again.

_God, I missed that._

"Like what you see?" he chuckled as I trailed my fingers along his chest.

"Very much so," I moved my hand lower, heading towards his jeans. I smiled once I had reached his belt buckle, and swiftly unbuckled it before tugging his jeans down, leaving him in only his boxers. I groaned, his arousal was visible through the fabric of his underwear.

"You, my darling, have far too much clothes on for my liking," Edward growled, grabbing me and pushing me up so that my head was lying on the pillow, and he was hovering over me.

Our eyes connected. Those gorgeous emerald orbs.

I slipped my hand behind me and undid my bra before flinging it across the room.

Edward's eyes drifted downwards until they reached my bare breasts. He groaned, his hand coming up to grasp one of them.

"So beautiful,"

I could feel myself start to blush.

He leaned down, placing a kiss on my breast, and I gasped as he took my nipple into his mouth, sucking gently on it. He massaged my other breast as he sucked, causing me to bite my lip.

_It felt good. _

He placed a kiss on my stomach, trailing downwards. I loved the feeling of his cool lips getting lower and lower. I let a moan escape me when I felt his tongue graze my hip bone. He dragged it across, just above my jeans, teasing me.

I looked down to see that devilish smirk as he pulled my pants and my underwear down at the same time, leaving me completely exposed to him. He let out a sexy groan as he saw just how wet I was, ready for him to take me.

"Boxers. Off, now" I grumbled, tugging at the waistband. Edward chuckled, standing up to take them off. I had to bite my lip as his erection sprung out.

_Just as perfect as always…_

He came to rest in between my legs, his elbows resting either side of my head.

"Condom?" he asked, stalling for a moment. "I don't have one,"

"I'm still on the pill," I reassured him, holding onto his arm. He looked at me, asking silent permission to proceed. All I could do was nod in response.

And then he was inside me.

I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my mouth at the feeling of him filling me. He paused for a moment, allowing me to adjust to him. Our breathing was already ragged. I bucked my hips, indicating that I wanted him to start moving.

My eyes rolled in the back of my head as he moved inside me. It was a familiar, yet new sensation. His body so close to mine, the way he fit perfectly inside me, as if we were built for each other.

_God, it felt amazing._

I looked up at Edward to find him staring right back at me. It was as if nothing else in the entire world mattered, except us.

We belonged together.

Our eyes stayed locked to each other as we moved together. Gasps, moans and heavy breathing were all that could be heard in the room as we re-familiarised ourselves with each other's bodies.

He still knew exactly what to do to turn me into a moaning, breathless mess.

We came together, both of us groaning, panting and mumbling unintelligible words. Edward's head fell onto my shoulder, his warm breath washing over my skin. I brought my hand up to comb through his hair as we both tried to catch our breath.

"I love you so much," he whispered against my skin.

"And I love you," I replied, a huge smile appearing on my face.

* * *

**Thoughts? :)**

**If there's anyone out there still reading this story...  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, the next chapter is up as promised. :) **

**I fear that this story may be coming to an end. Unless I think of a new plot to add in, of course. Otherwise, I think my work here is almost done. **

**Then I may upload then first chapter of my new story. Not completely sure yet though.  
**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :) x**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I woke up to the feeling of light kisses being peppered along the column of my neck. I smiled and let out a little giggle. His fingers were trailing up and down my spine, and the feeling was making me tingle.

"Morning beautiful," he mumbled, never stopping his kisses.

I turned around to capture his lips with my own.

"Morning,"

I stared at him for a moment, marvelling at his perfect features.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, bringing his hand up to stroke my cheek. I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes.

"Perfect," I sighed. "I don't think I've slept that will in a _long_ time,"

He was the key to me having a good night's sleep. How I survived without him for so long, I will never know.

"Good," he shot me that amazing smile of his, the one that made me knees weak. Good think I wasn't standing up, then.

His smile turned into a devilish grin as he moved down my body. I gasped when I felt his lips brush the inside of my thigh, causing him to chuckle. He spread my legs apart, looking up at me, and my breathing shot up when I saw his tongue slip out to lick his lips.

We both jumped in surprise as we heard the bedroom door start to shake.

"Hey," I heard a mumble. "What's wrong with the door"

It was Masen.

"Shit," both Edward and I said in unison as we ran across the room, picking up our clothes and getting dressed as fast as was humanly possible.

Once I had checked that Edward was dressed too, I swiftly unlocked the door and flung it open to see my little boy standing there, grasping his _Finding Nemo_ toy. His hair was in disarray, each strand seemed to be going in different directions. Just like his father.

He smiled sleepily at me, mumbling about having breakfast. Obviously, he hadn't seen Edward yet. I knew he'd be excited to see his father here.

"Morning buddy" Edward smiled crookedly, stepping into Masen's line of view.

Masen's eyes widened, dropping his toy as he jumped and threw himself at Edward.

"Daddy! You're here," he smiled widely.

"I am indeed," Edward replied, wearing a smile that matched Masen's.

"When did you get here?" he asked, turning his head slightly. Edward looked to me, and then back to Mase.

"Just a little while ago," he replied. "Now, did I hear you say something about breakfast? I don't know about you, but I'm starving,"

* * *

"Why don't you go put some cartoons on?" I suggested to Mase as I cleared up the now empty plates off the table. He didn't have to be told twice as he shot up and ran to the living room, demanding that Edward joins him in watching the latest episode of Ben 10.

I heard Edward chuckle behind me as I placed the plates in the sink.

"Promise me you won't work as much," I blurted out abruptly, turning to look at him. "That's what ruined us the first time around,"

It was true. We barely had any time together. He was always working, and when he got home, he was so tired that all he could do was spend an hour or so with Mase, and then sleep. We had hardly any time to talk to each other, properly. That's what made us drift apart. I mean, the feelings were there, just buried behind frustration at the lack of communication in our marriage. We began to fight over it, and then we just couldn't take it anymore.

I would be lying to say that I didn't regret our decision to split up as soon as he left the house with his suitcase.

Edward sighed, stepping closer to me. He took both of my hands in his.

"Bella, I _promise_," his eyes stayed focused on mine as he spoke. "I was so ridiculously stupid, and I lost you because of it. I never want to lose you again, Bella"

He brought one hand up to cup my cheek. I smiled, wrapping my arms around him in a tight embrace. His arms encircled me, and his gorgeous familiar smell caused me to sigh in contentment.

I felt at home.

"So, what do we do?" I asked, pulling back slightly to look at him.

He quirked one of his eyebrows in question.

"About us," I explained. "I mean, do we tell him we're back together? He's going to be wondering why you're suddenly over here a lot more,"

He smiled at me, drawing circles on my back.

"I think we should tell him," he looked at me. "We're going to tell our friends and family, right?"

I nodded.

"So, I think it's only fair if he's the first to be told,"

I agreed with him, Mase should definitely be the first to know. He would be so excited about it. I know he's really been missing having Edward around so much.

Edward and I decided to tell him at that very moment.

We walked into the living room and switched off the television, explaining that we had important news to tell him. His little face lit up when we told him that Edward would be around much more.

"Are you going to be living here again, Daddy?" he asked.

Edward glanced at me before looking back down at Mase.

"I don't know, little man. We'll take things one step at a time,"

To be perfectly honest, I wouldn't mind him moving back in straight away. I was just too nervous to ask him. What if he didn't want to just yet? Maybe he thought it was too soon.

I wouldn't worry about it now, all I wanted was for Mase, Edward and I to finally spend some proper family time together again. This usually involved watching films of Masen's choice (usually something along the lines of _Nemo_, _Flushed Away_ or _Ratatouille_), eating popcorn, and me and Edward sneaking little kisses when Mase was too focused on the film to notice.

We felt like a family again.

* * *

**Yay, they told Masen. :) Thought he should definitely have been the first person to find out. **

**~ Niamh. xx  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**BPOV:**

"What?" Alice screeched as soon as the words had escaped my mouth. Rose smiled widely at me as Alice jumped up and down in her seat.

I laughed lightly at her and nodded.

"Knew this would happen," Rose said dismissingly, taking a sip of her drink.

"This is so _exciting_!" Alice jumped up to hug me. "You and Edward were meant to be together,"

"I know," I laughed, hugging her back. "That's why we're back together."

"How did it happen?" Rose asked curiously as Alice sat back down in her chair at the table.

"I just realised that I loved him, and that I wanted to give it another try," I said with a shrug. I thought of the events of that night, and I started to blush, causing Rose's eyes to narrow.

"You had sex," she stated, playfully hitting my arm whilst shaking her head.

Alice nearly spat out her tea.

"What?" I gaped, my eyes wide.

"Don't even try to deny it," she laughed.

Alice squealed again in joy, clapping her hands together. You would think she would've found this conversation awkward, considering Edward is her brother.

"Damn you Rose," I huffed. "I thought Alice was the psychic."

We all laughed together, before Alice's high pitched laugh dissolved into a grumble as she muttered to herself. Rose and I stared at her questioningly.

"I need to pee again," she grumbled, getting up. "I swear this baby is _dancing_ on my bladder."

I had to cover my mouth so as not to laugh and unhinge the wrath of pregnancy hormones as I watched Alice walk out of the kitchen. Although she was only twenty weeks along in her pregnancy, she had already started to waddle. Perhaps this was due to her miniature size.

After Alice disappeared around the corner, I glanced at Rose who was staring straight at me, thoughtfully.

"What?"

"How long did it take you?" she asked.

"Huh?" I was utterly confused.

"To get pregnant, I mean" she explained, looking at me intently. I scratched my head, looking down at the table before I answered her question.

"Well, it wasn't exactly planned…" I trailed off, a warm blush filling my cheeks. I was on the pill when I got pregnant, although I didn't exactly take it religiously at the time. "Remember?"

"Right, right," she nodded, followed by a sigh as she slumped down in her chair. I knew what her problem was, but I was unsure if I should approach her about it, or stay quiet.

"No luck yet?" I finally asked, breaking our silence.

"I'm starting to think it's never going to happen," she scoffed. I leaned across to hold her hand in a comforting gesture. "Whatever, at least I'm having fun trying." She laughed with a wink.

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

Mase was holding my hand tightly as we entered the hospital. We were going in for a check-up to make sure that his platelets were still working fine.

_I hope I bump into Edward. _

I had only been apart from him for one day and I was already missing him greatly. It's like teenage years all over again.

As we walked through the halls, various people said hello to us. Doctors and nurses alike. That's what I loved about this hospital in particular, everyone was always so kind. Although, it could just be the fact that I'm married to one of the most favoured doctors.

"Look who's here!" I heard a familiar, gentle voice. I looked up to see Carlisle walking towards us with a warm smile set on his face. Mase called out for him, running towards him and practically jumping on him.

"Oomph,"

I laughed lightly, waving at him.

_Note to self: Don't let Masen drink coke from your cup. He turns into a male version of Alice._

"Here for his check-up?" Carlisle asked, looking at me.

I nodded.

"I can do it," he said. "It would save you having to stay in the waiting room for ages. Besides, I've just finished my shift, so I'm free,"

"Oh, I don't want to put you out or anything,"

"Nonsense Bella," he laughed, shaking his head. "It's fine. Now, c'mon and we'll get this over with," he said to Mase, carrying him to one of the rooms.

I followed closely behind, unsure if he wanted me in the room with him or not.

"Edward is in his office, if you're looking for him," Carlisle said casually, looking back at me. "I'm sure Masen is alright here with me."

Did he know…?

"Right then, I guess I'll see you soon?" I kissed Mase's cheek before briskly walking down the corridor to Edward's office.

I paused with my hand on the handle for a second.

"Are you going to go in, or…?"

I spun around, startled, and came face to face with the most handsome man I knew, Edward.

"Jesus," I sighed, my hand clutching at my chest.

He snorted at my reaction, causing me to playfully punch him in the arm.

"_Ow_," he grumbled, feigning hurt as he rubbed his arm. For a second, I thought that I actually hurt him, until he laughed lightly and pulled me in for a hug.

"I missed you," he breathed as I tightened my arms around his waist.

"I missed you too," I mumbled into his chest.

Edward pulled away slightly and looked at me mischievously. My eyes narrowed at him as I tried to figure out what he was thinking. He smirked at me, leaning down so that his lips were right beside my ear.

"You know what we haven't done in a while," he whispered, grabbing my hand and leading me into his office.

I gasped once I realised what he was suggesting. Every now and then, I would come into the hospital on Edward's lunch break, and we'd, well, let's just say we'd test out the stability of his desk. Or his leather chair.

"We can't! Mase will be finished soon,"

Edward closed the door, turning the key. He moved towards me, pulling me against him and crashing his lips to my own. I groaned as I felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip, and I immediately granted him access, allowing our tongues to dance together.

He pulled away, leaving me breathless.

"You were saying?"

"Nothing at all," I whispered, pulling him in for another kiss. We moved backwards until the backs of my legs hit his desk. He lifted me up onto it in one swift movement, and came to stand in between my legs._  
_

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed :) **

**I'm heading off to a carnival later today! Yay! I'm taking my eight year old cousin with me. Should be fun. :D  
**

**~ Until next time.  
**


End file.
